Inexcusable
by vintage-angel
Summary: She knew that if he was around, he’d prop his only umbrella up for her, and it’s red exterior would stand proud in the never-ending sky, showing the world that he cared…would he care if he knew what she'd done?Complete LL fic.
1. Mistakes

Author's note: Hi! This is my second Gilmore Girls fic. I don't know a lot about the show, because I've only seen it a few times, but it's really good. Nicole and Luke are trying to resolve their marriage issue and Rory's off at Chilton. Please tell me in a review if I make any really bad technical errors, I won't mind! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!  
  
She didn't want him to judge her, or look knowingly into her eyes and have nothing but resentment and mistrust dancing in his own.  
  
Lorelai stood outside in the chill of a hazy September's day and cold water poured down on her like the tears of one thousand crying angels.  
  
She knew that if he was around, he'd prop his only umbrella up for her, and it's red exterior would stand proud in the never-ending sky, showing the world that he cared.  
  
would he care if he knew what she'd done?  
  
It hadn't been her fault.exactly; it had been one of those days when you couldn't see the car in front of you because of the thick layer of fog, which covered the town in a blanket of lies. Nicole, strangely enough had come over, only an acquaintance, but one which knew her address. An innocent smile lay on her face, and she had a simple request that if fulfilled, would keep it there.  
  
"Hi Lorelai," she had grinned. Lorelai had greeted her politely, mentioning something about Luke almost kicking her out of the diner, for ordering three cups of coffee. She had offered Nicole a drink as she went upstairs to retrieve the aspirin Nicole had asked for, but the women had simply refused. It was early in the morning, one of those mornings that seemed to just fly by. Half asleep, Lorelai had pulled the box of aspirins out of her overflowing, yet very unpopular medicine cabinet. She had taken a few pills out of their container and placed them into a small Ziploc bag, branding it with the word ASPIRIN in unmistakable, black, permanent letters. Nicole had left, after she swallowed the medicine gratefully.  
  
"I hope they help," Lorelai had exclaimed.  
  
She hated Nicole then, as she took off in her expensive car, wearing her petty lawyer clothes, and her plastic law-abiding citizen expression. But it wasn't the type of hate that would lead her to what she had done, not purposely, not subconsciously. Mistakes happened, and even though no one liked to be the victim, some were inexcusable. 


	2. But why?

He stood in the hospital lobby, when Lorelai rushed in. Luke's face was red, a painful colour of red which reflected the hurt that he was feeling inside. She ran up to him, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Luke," she panted, slightly out of breath, "What's going on?' He just looked at her blankly, his mouth rounded in an attempt to speak.  
  
"Nicole was in an accident," he breathed. Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand lightly, she wanted him to know that she would always be there for him.even when Nicole wasn't.  
  
The nurse was going crazy at the front desk, making a big deal out of an excess amount of water, which had leaked out of the fridge. "Excuse me," Lorelai tapped the middle age women on the shoulder from behind, but wasn't acknowledged. "Look, I know you are probably under a lot of stress right now, but just because someone accidentally put ice chips in the fridge.it doesn't mean that you should ignore me!" The women turned around, her brown loafers slipping in the puddle.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, her face blotched with tearstains. She wasn't as middle aged as her backside had portrayed her to be, probably just a junior struggling to keep up with the fast paced hospital commotion.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Lorelai said sincerely, helping the girl to her feet.  
  
"It's alright, I'm just a bit frazzled, Friday nights are always like this, uh, how can I help you?" Lorelai smiled, assuming that the girl was a retired Macdonald's employee.  
  
"Do you have any info on the patient, Nicole Leahy?"  
  
The nurse flipped through a small pile of admission's forms. "Jonathon Winston, Peter Alley, Sandy O'connor, Nicole Leahy, Jennifer Mather."  
  
"You passed it," Lorelai pointed out. Cindy, as it read on her nametag, creased her forehead, and flipped backwards through the sheets. "Bad day?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Cindy smiled and handed Lorelai Nicole's admission form. She skimmed it briefly.  
  
Fractured leg, small amounts of internal bleeding, blah, blah, bah, but why? The letters jumped out at her from the bottom of the page, like a cougar leaping on it's prey.  
  
Traces of sleeping pills found in blood.  
  
Dunh dunh dunh, don't worry the rest isn't as dramatic. I know it's kinda melo-dramatic ;lol and a lot of people don't like that, so I'll try and tone it down, it's just that the storyline is melo-dramatic. 


	3. Life ain't a bed of roses

Luke was in hysterics.  
  
"They found traces of sleeping pills, why the hell would she take sleeping pills?"  
  
She was numbed with guilt as she realized what had happened. "Nicole probably didn't take them on purpose,"  
  
He glanced at her, "So she just happened to mistake them for vitamins!?"  
  
It didn't seem real, Lorelai bent her head over her lap, and a single, lost, tear strayed down her face.  
  
MURDERER, MURDERER!!  
  
The words pounded in her head, an unforgiving nightmare. "I didn't mean to take it out on you," Luke muttered.  
  
She wanted to tell him to scream at her, to beat her until his coffee couldn't cure her, she had drugged Nicole, and she knew that because of their relationship, no one would believe that it was an accident. "I have to go," she stated plainly, grabbed her coat, and was gone.  
  
----------------  
  
The house was still and quiet, but it seemed to mock her as she stumbled inside.  
  
Sometimes it seemed as if silence had the loudest laugh.  
  
Lorelai reached for the Vodka, which she kept hidden away in the kitchen. The lid was screwed on tightly, it hadn't revealed it's treasure for years, because Lorelai had never needed to just float away, and forget about her messed up life, as much as she did now.  
  
Life was usually pretty good to her, but when it was bad,  
  
So was she.  
  
More to come! 


	4. Want some boos?

The doorbell rang. Lorelai stood up and tripped over an empty can of beer. The room spinned in circles, and the more that she tried to walk in a straight line, the less she realized that she was zigzagging.  
  
"Lukey!" Lorelai cried, and she flung her arms around him.  
  
"What the-are you drunk?!"  
  
"Tell me something I donno mister!"  
  
Luke felt a bit embarrassed at how intimate Lorelai was acting. "Uhhhh, Nicole's in a comma,"  
  
"Well, that's just dandy izn't it?" she swooned, slurring her words.  
  
Luke's mouth dropped open when he noticed a collage of empty cans and bottles littering the kitchen floor, they all had one thing in common - alcohol. "What the hells' going on here?" Luke asked, grabbing her hand so that she didn't fall over on her face.  
  
"I've popped open the cabinet and had a little pardy.want some boos?"  
  
Luke stared at her in disbelief, "no I'm fine thanks,"  
  
"You know what I've always like bout you Lucas?"  
  
"No, and I'm not sure that I want to,"  
  
She spilled the beans anyways. "You are always very polite, but you usually say what you are thinking, and it's very sexy,"  
  
Luke laughed nervously, but his features were overtaken by an expression of pure concern.  
  
Lorelai was the strongest women he knew, some might say his role model, other's a love interest, but to him she was just Lorelai Gilmore, a name that summed up all the nice things in the world and shoved them into a pretty package. He had never seen her like this before, and he hated to see it now, because it made her less perfect then he wanted her to be,  
  
It made her human.  
  
More coming soon. 


	5. Tempermental

Lorelai was out of control. "And I love you because you because your funny, and you make me coffee even though it's yuck for me, and you always smell pretty,"  
  
To Luke's complete discomfort, she was sitting on his lap, tracing her fingers down his flannel chest.  
  
How was he to know that the simple good Samaritan act of making the women a cup of coffee would make him the object of her drunken affections?  
  
Lorelai breathed on him and he grimaced slightly as he inhaled the scent of stale liquor. "So, to sum it up, I love you,"  
  
It was hard for him to listen as the women he had secretly dreamt about for 17 years confess her love to him in a time of vulnerability, when she obviously had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
Lorelai continued rambling. "It's not like your super man or anything, but he's not that cute, spandex isn't flattering really, but your pretty special too,"  
  
Luke smiled awkwardly at her, sympathy streaming through his rugged features.  
  
Suddenly she was kissing him, her mouth hungry for adventure, and for a moment he kissed her back. He knew it wasn't real, because she wasn't acting real, reality wasn't at her side. She bit his lower lip and her tongue ran along his jaw, so that she could leave little kisses on his cheek. Luke tried to push her away, but he didn't want to hurt her, the porcelain doll, whose heart could crash to the ground in one million pieces. So he just sat there, almost in heaven, as she kissed him all over and played with the chest hairs under his shirt.  
  
He would have considered more, but despite the yearning tugging at his heart he knew that he couldn't take advantage of her in her drunken state.  
  
"That's enough," he murmured finding his balance on the floor, finally coming to his senses. "What the hell's the matter with you?" He looked down at her angrily "Nicole might die, she's in a freakin comma for Christ's sake!'  
  
Lorelai frowned," You think I don know that, you think I haven't tried to erase it from my stupid mind! If I could take it back, I would, you know I'd take the god damned thing back!" She sat in an infuriating mess on the couch, too weak to get up, to angry to fall down. "I'd take it back, I would take it back, but it's too flippin late now, cause she's gone away in her ugly car, she's gone-" Her anger had turned into fear now, rocking back and fourth, in a ball of regret.  
  
"What would you take back, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I gave her the god damned pills! It was a mistake, but it's too late now, I poisoned Nicole, your good ol' pal Lorelai's going to jail buddy, cause no one's gonna believe her sorry lil ass! You hear that? I'm sorry!" 


	6. Whose calling?

She could be talking crap.but even if she were he wouldn't have know what to say.  
  
So he just stood there, his eyes begging her to take it back.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
She only lay down on the couch, drained of her energy, and almost haunted him with her glossy stare.  
  
Luke headed for the door, a swaggering Lorelai trailing him.  
  
"Don't go Luke," she whispered helplessly, as if surrendering. She sounded the most real she had since their encounter began. Real enough so that he almost believed her.  
  
The door slammed in her face, and she stumbled back.  
  
A river flowed down her face.  
  
She collapsed on the couch,  
  
And waited until she was enveloped by a restless sleep. -----------  
  
Lorelai woke up to a natural light brightening the room.  
  
Her head pounded.  
  
Coffee.  
  
What she really needed was a hot, wakening cup of coffee.  
  
"Luke's has coffee," she told a china cat perched on the fireplace.  
  
She glanced at her watch.  
  
6:38.  
  
Fortunately Luke was an early bird, probably tried to catch reruns of sports games at the crack of dawn, before he started his day.  
  
Lorelai bounded up the stairs, feeling as if her head might explode any minute.  
  
Aspirins, aspirins, ASPIRINS.  
  
It suddenly clicked.  
  
"Dammit!" she shouted, throwing the medicine on the floor.  
  
The container cracked and little, white pills escaped their prison one-by one, and rolled along the tile floor in confusion.  
  
The phone in her bedroom rang.  
  
Who would call at 7:00 in the morning?  
  
More coming, I've got the whole plot line worked out now, hope you are in suspense! 


	7. Feelings

"Hello?"  
  
A low voice thundered into the receiver. "Lorelai Gimore?"  
  
"Yes this is she,"  
  
"This is officer Spears calling from the Star Hollow's police department,"  
  
"Uh-hi officer Spears. Nice name by the way-saw the missus in a music video the other day, she's sure living up to her slutty standards!"  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
"It was a joke,"  
  
"Oh, right. Onto a more serious matter. I'm sure you would like to know that Nicole has awoken from her comma,"  
  
"Yes, I would like to know," She'd like to know why a police officer was calling her so early in the morning.  
  
"On the contrary, you probably would not like to know that Detective Webber has informed me that you may have had some affect on the accident,"  
  
Damn detectives, too smart for their own good. He continued informing.  
  
"Although, there may be other factors that contribute to what happened,"  
  
Lorelai half grinned to herself, "Really?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"It's not a cops job to lie,"  
  
Thank god. She could already tell that he was on her side. -------------  
  
The police station put a whole knew meaning to chaos. Punks with colours of dye in their hair previously unknown to the spectrum, Ladies holding teddy bears, grandmas yelling at no one in particular. But unlike 99% of all the other mad, sad and mixed up people there, Lorelai Gilmore was innocent.  
  
She was sitting in a "preview of prison" waiting room when officer Spears sauntered in. He had half a finished donut hanging out of his mouth, under his tufted moustache. Very stereotypical.  
  
"Any relationship with Nicole Leahy?" he wondered.  
  
Just then Luke entered the room. At least it looked like Luke. But Lorelai's peripheral vision wasn't always trustworthy. He was making his way towards them, as Lorelai failed to answer the cop's question. Plaid shirt, could be flannel, baseball cap screwed firmly on his head, an expression of-"  
  
"I came as soon as I could,"  
  
Yup, it was Luke. She didn't make eye contact with him though, because part of her knew he didn't want to talk to her.  
  
"Thankyou," the officer mumbled through his donut. "Lemme show you two into my office,"  
  
He led them through the crowded hall, and it made Lorelai shiver slightly, thinking that to everyone else here she belonged as much as they did. She'd take a chance with Luke, maybe he wouldn't be ignorant. "This place freaks me out,"  
  
"Why is that?" Luke questioned stiffly.  
  
Hmmm. Well at least she got a reply.  
  
"Here it is, come on in you two,"  
  
"Don't mind if I do," Lorelai said, making sure to hold the door open for Luke.  
  
He showed Luke and Lorelai into a stuffy room. A basketball poster on one wall and a Cocola poster on the other. The scent of cigarette smoke lingered faintly in the air. "Sit," he told them, pointing at two weathered chairs.  
  
Luke felt awkward. He wasn't the type to chum up with the cop, or sit in an office that was un-hygienic.  
  
"As you know, we're here to discuss Miss. Leahy's accident and the potential causes. I have been informed, that you, Miss. Gilmore gave the victim sleeping pills just before the accident," He tapped his chubby figures on his desk, staring at her pointedly. "Why?"  
  
"Oh-well, see," Yankee Doodle started to play very noisily in her purse. "She glanced at officer Spears. "May I?'  
  
"Pesky things, go ahead, but if you planned this, and it's a weak attempt to escape you will have no such luck," Lorelai evacuated the room instantly to get the call.  
  
"So, Mr. Danes?"  
  
"Mr. Spears,"  
  
"Why don't we get you going on the same question? What do you think Miss. Gilmore's motives could have been?" Still awkward. Luke knew what one big juicy motive of hers could have been, but it revolved around certain feelings for a certain person, which he wasn't sure, she had.  
  
"Motives, motives, ah- what does that word mean again?"  
  
The officer stared at him skeptically, as if he were a two year old who had just eaten into his cabinet to retrieve a favourite toy. " "Possible reasons why she gave Miss Leahy the sleeping pills," he finally explained.  
  
"Oh right, yeah-uh that could be, okay to be straight with ya, I'm still not really getting the question,"  
  
The officer blinked, and grabbed a pen. "Luke, can I call you Luke?"  
  
"Better then Lucas, I'll give ya that,"  
  
"Alright. Luke. I realize that the pressure is on here, but I want you to try and be as honest as possible,"  
  
"O-okay," Luke gazed at the officer expectantly, who exchanged his glance. "Oh, right, well uh what do I think her motives could have been? Maybe, something to do with coffee. She chugs it like spring water. I tell her over, and over, that stuff's gonna kill her someday but no-ooo she doesn't care. Not to brag or anything but I guess it's because I do make a pretty mean cup of-"  
  
"Mr. Danes?" officer Spears slowly waved his hand in front of Luke's face. "Let's try to stay on task here. Trust me, in my day I've run into loads of people who enjoy changing the subject, but so far you are the champ,"  
  
Luke chuckled. "Nice to know,"  
  
Lorelai finished her call. It was from Rory, of course. Calling for advice on how to explain to her roomies that he she had accidently flooded the washroom. She began to walk casually to the door.  
  
"Not to be rude, even though it'd my job," the cop pointed out.  
  
Lorelai was standing outside the door now. She decided to listen in for a few minutes. He wouldn't expect any mischief, she was fast. The metal felt cool against her skin as the copper's voice floated into the hallway.  
  
"But are there any complications in your and Miss. Gilmore's relationship?"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Complications?" Luke sounded worried.  
  
"Yes, complications,"  
  
"In our relationship?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No. Definitely not," Lorelai laughed quietly to herself. Of course he'd try and take the easy route out. She could practically feel officer Spears raising his eyebrows.  
  
"That was a bit of a hasty response, Mr. Danes,"  
  
"Christ, I feel like I'm on some ridiculous game show,"  
  
"Good, we'll call it Cop pop, now- answer my question!'  
  
"Right. Well, ya know, there are complications in all friendships."  
  
Lorelai was pushed into the room, "Get a life lady,"  
  
"Hi, wow, uh, sorry about that. I'll uh flick my switch off turbo speed. So where were we?' She inquired. Lorelai perched back down on her chair and flashed her pearly whites at the officer.  
  
"Somewhere between hell and a Dixie chick's concert," Luke muttered under his breath.  
  
"I was just asking Luke if you two are just friends,"  
  
Lorelai laughed nervously, the room seemed to get stuffier by the minute. "Oh, wow. If I had a penny for every time someone asked me that question,"  
  
"The answer being,"  
  
"Yes," Luke and Lorelai said in harmony, almost too on cue.  
  
The policeman chuckled. "Really?'  
  
"See, Luke, feeds me. And well, let's put it this way, anyone who feeds me is on my top ten list. Not to say that only ten people feed me, the list changes depending on what country I'm in," The officer raised his left hand, signaling her to stop. But Lorelai realized that he was taking notes and continued blabbing. "But you know, I've got about ten different lists so really there are about 100 people that feed me,"  
  
"I want you to be straight with me. There ARE romantic complications here aren't there?"  
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Of course there were romantic complications. He's been in love with the women for 17 damn years but has always been too discouraged to tell her! " What? NO!" ALWAYS too scared to tell her.  
  
The officer rolled his eyes, and took a bite out of the powdered donut he had layed on his desk. "You've GOT to be kidding me. I could cut the tension in here with a knife!"  
  
Luke was angry. "Look mister. I didn't come all the way down here so that I could be questioned about feelings I no longer have!" He could be rash when he was mad.  
  
"Yeah! If you wanna hear tragic tales of woe on the subject of the server and the servee, join the Star Hollow's gossip club, they can dish out a lot of juicy stuff," She added. She then turned to Luke, mouth slightly opened, realizing that he had actually just commented on the officer's question. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Uhhhh"  
  
The policeman clarified. "Something about previous feelings. Lorelai, were you aware that sometime in the past this man had more then platonic feelings for you?"  
  
"What? I'm not even sure that is what Mr. Danes said. Is that what you said, LUCAS?"  
  
Officer Spears shook his head approvingly. "Great way to word that question,"  
  
"Sure, pick on the innocent one," Luke grumbled.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
It was Luke's time to tell the world. And for once in his life he didn't over look the opportunity. "Yes, okay? Yes, sometime in the past I have had more then friendly feelings for her. But I'm left wondering, how the hell is this relevant to the matter at hand?"  
  
"Oh well, is it not possible that if you liked her, therefore acted kindly towards said woman-she would in turn develop feelings for you-which inevitably would become jealousy and hate towards your love interests,"  
  
For the first time in a day, Luke looked directly at Lorelai, piercing her with his eyes, "Sounds about right, so then the real question is."  
  
The policeman cut him off. "The real question is, Miss Gilmore, do you have romantic feeling for Mr. Danes?"  
  
It sounded like one of those cheesy "it's the end of the world if you say no" questions that you hear in soap operas. Lorelai burst out laughing. Maybe it was to cover the reality. She really didn't know if she had feelings for Luke. She knew that everyone expected her too, as if it were her life's duty, but she had never really had the opportunity to dig deep down and actually find an answer. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"What if I told you that this had nothing to do with what actually happened, and that the accident actually occurred because of a blurry eyed bed head misplacing pills-"?  
  
"It would be important information for the," The cop stopped to cough, "files,"  
  
But you wouldn't actually believe me would ya? She almost asked. "Look Mr. Spears, Luke is kind, and compassionate and generous, and makes killer coffee, but I just don't think-" He wasn't listening. Officer Spears was taking a message through his police radio.  
  
"Yeah, unh hunh-really? Okay," He looked Lorelai straight in the eye. "Miss Gilmore, you just may be off the hook," 


	8. Your hearts' not in it

Luke searched restlessly for room 106. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, the more you looked, the harder it seemed to find. He was kind of angry by the fact that even though this was a hospital, where the distressed went in endless search for dying relatives it took him about half an hour just to find one room. But even that wouldn't spoil the mood. Luke was all together content.  
  
He had spent the prior night contemplating how Lorelai could be such a jealous, incompetent bitch and intentionally hurt Nicole, his sort of girlfriend, but not really. Turned out, as discussed through a heart- warming cup of tea, that it had been a complete accident. That was of course after the tension had died down, when officer Spears had informed them that the real cause of Nicole's accident was a drunken teenager driving a Vortman cookies truck. Nicole had passed out when the truck had hit her car, and banged her head on the dashboard. The force of the collision had knocked her car into an overcrowded forest, and apparently the damage at the side of the vehicle had been previously mistaken for a tree's whiplash mark.  
  
106.  
  
There it was.  
  
The door leading to his destiny.  
  
"Hi," Nicole smiled uneasily as Luke entered the room. Her skin was flushed, and her hair was a mess of golden memories.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Just had my sponge bath,"  
  
Luke chuckled, "That bash on the head musta done a lot for ya,"  
  
"Luke," she glared at him, obviously not ready to consider it a joke.  
  
"Sorry,' he muttered softly.  
  
"Talked to Lorelai yet?' Nicole wondered, as she ran a shaky hand through her messy blonde hair  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Luke glanced at Nicole, their eyes meeting in an uncomfortable gaze. "I dunno, she feels guilty, but she's fine, coffee obcessive as always, doesn't know when to stop talking,"  
  
Nicole smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "Somewhat like you,"  
  
There was something about the way she said it that made Luke realize she had figured him out. Nicole was always nagging at him for having Lorelai on his must talk about list, but she had never, ever seemed to fully understand the trigger of his ramblings.  
  
"Is there something your not telling me Luke?'  
  
"No,"  
  
"Something about Lorelai?" she asked him in a convinced tone, as if she already knew about his concealed feelings.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"No," How many times did he have to tell her.  
  
"Luke," he hated how she always said his name, when she was annoyed, like he was her kid or something.  
  
"You'd think that since we're going out, you wouldn't assume I had feelings for other women, but that's clearly not the case," he sounded aggravated.  
  
" We are hardly "going out" if we were going out you'd be by this bedside 99% of the time that I was lying in it, and you'd be worried, genuinely worried, and you would not ramble carelessly about another who could have killed me, but you are obviously crazy about,"  
  
"She didn't mean to," Luke mumbled, finding a new interest in staring at his shoes.  
  
"I know that she didn't! I'm a lawyer for Christ's sake, my point is, that you HAVE seemed more worried about her then me these past few days, and you'd think that you would be MORE concerned about my health then her mental state, but you are not. So clearly you like her,"  
  
He hated to hear her talk like she meant nothing to him, but Luke often felt like he didn't know Nicole. Not as well as Lorelai. He could never predict how she'd take the things that stumbled out of his mouth, he didn't even know the way she liked her coffee. On the subject of his "girlfriend" it was sad to say but Luke was practically a fish out of water.  
  
"You know what, you're right, okay, you are right!" he snapped. He loathed it when people were accurate on the subject of his love life.  
  
"I'm right," Nicole cleared her throat, her voice had become choked. "Well then, maybe we should just end this thing then, if your heart's not in it,' she whispered.  
  
Luke placed his hand over Nicole's clammy fingers. "Yah, " Nicole appeared poignant, so Luke continued "But you're gonna make some rich man a great wife some day," he said.  
  
"Yah," Nicole faltered. "Some rich man,"  
  
"I'm sorry," Luke admitted.  
  
"You know what? Me too." 


	9. Lies?

This is the last chapter cause I'm going back to school, and I won't have time to work on it! Sorry, if it's kind of rushed. I set this scene in the Gazebo but I'm not quite sure where it is because I've only seen the show about 3 times, my sister told me that it's by Luke's diner though so, knock on wood. ------------  
  
Lorelai sat in the Star Hollow's Gazebo and carelessly flipped a page of the newspaper she had clasped in her hands. Her attention was soon averted from the paper although, as she viewed the door to Luke's diner, creep open, and the man shoo some kind of oversized insect out into the night air.  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai hollered. She stood up and waved the newspaper she was holding so that he would see her.  
  
Luke glanced around for a few seconds searching for source of the voice. And then he noticed her and his face seemed to brighten.  
  
"Hi," he yelled. Luke locked up the diner and made his way to the gazebo.  
  
"Did you hear about officer Spears?" Lorelai asked, her tone still a bit louder then usual.  
  
He entered the gazebo and smiled at her sincerely. "Nope,"  
  
"I'll read it to ya then. Officer Spears, a middle aged police officer from Star Hollows, Connecticut, recently quit his job to become a professional match maker," Luke chuckled and Lorelai continued," Spears quotes "After interrogating a man and a women at my office I discovered how curious I was to find out more about their love lives then the actual topic at hand. These two people seemed the perfect match for each other, and it was then that I discovered my interest for romance,"  
  
"Hunh?' Luke shifted uncomfortably. "The guy's obviously been smoking something," he stated.  
  
Lorelai looked a little offended, "Don't you want me to read the rest?"  
  
"Nah," He didn't understand how she wasn't uncomfortable about the whole thing. They'd make "a perfect match", yet they weren't the perfect match. "You don't actually believe all that crap do you?'  
  
Lorelai batted her eyelashes seductively "Cops never lie," she stood up and moved to perch next to him. "Read the rest,"  
  
She was just kidding. Luke knew that she was just kidding. Even though all he really wanted to do was agree with her. But he couldn't stop thinking about how wrong she was, cops did lie. They were human like every other law stricken person on the rotating planet. Dishonesty was a natural flaw of the human nature, one that he couldn't avoid. "I don't want to read it," he grumbled.  
  
"Yah you do, common' you know you want it," she teased, waving the newspaper at him.  
  
Of course he wanted it. Literally wanted it. He wanted what was sitting right next to him, but seemed so out of reach. Luke reached for the flying object and met Lorelai's hand. He frowned, as her touch created a new form electricity which surged through his body.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nothing," he lied, again.  
  
He wanted her sympathy, the only kind of love he could ever win from her. "Nicole broke up with me,"  
  
"I'm sorry Luke," Lorelai moved closer, and pulled him into a hug. The heat from her body blanketed him. Luke wrapped his arms around her back as they held each other intimately. "Was it because of the accident?"  
  
Luke let go of her. "Yep, but it was for the best,"  
  
"Good," that was all she could say. Lorelai knew it was probably her fault, but she was too relieved to offer her condolence. It was always that way with Luke, and even though jealousy had not caused the trauma they had experienced, she had felt it towards all of his girlfriends. She had never thought that any of them were good enough for him, the man that she was too scared to try and figure out. But the facts were there, standing right in front of her, screaming and yelling, yet silent. She flirted with him uncontrollably; it was like a habit she couldn't quite kick. She called him up when she needed help, not Sookie, not Miss. Patty, not Kirk. Despite all of Luke's flaws she loved spending time with him. He was the hard ball that she could never hit. He was the mountain she was too lazy to climb; he was the reason why she couldn't marry Max. He was the man that she loved?  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh hi, yah," Lorelai glanced at Luke, her body craved him.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Luke questioned confused.  
  
She then leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, letting her words flow through the kiss, and her tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring. He didn't resist her need; this time he just kissed her back passionately, to the best of his ability, his tongue caressing hers.  
  
And then it ended, the sweet kiss broke.  
  
"I guess he didn't lie," Lorelai giggled as she left him.  
  
Luke smiled to himself, as he watched Lorelai exit the gazebo.  
  
Nope, he hadn't lied,  
  
Thanks to her, he'd finally told the truth. 


End file.
